


Sobre todas as pinturas que deram errado

by baddieyang



Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluffy, M/M, criei esse shipp, meio romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Renjun é um pintor famoso que, depois de um término de relacionamento conturbado, sofre para voltar a ter vontade de pintar.
Relationships: Son Youngjae | Eric/Undisclosed





	Sobre todas as pinturas que deram errado

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi inspirada em uma capa que peguei de doação no site Social Spirit, caso queiram ver a capa, meu user lá é o mesmo que o daqui ^^

Renjun não sabia a quanto tempo estava naquela espiral, pintando qualquer coisa que visse pela frente, sem nunca terminar nenhum quadro, achando que as cores estavam erradas, as paisagens estavam mal feitas e vários outros defeitos que ninguém mais parecia ver.

Desde que  Jeno lhe abandonara para ficar com alguém mais novo, a vida não parece fazer mais sentido para Renjun, nem mesmo suas telas em branco e suas tintas lhe davam o mesmo prazer de antes, como se tudo tivesse perdido o brilho para si.

Seus amigos até tentavam lhe animar, mas, o que um artista pode fazer quando perde sua musa?  Jeno até poderia não estar em suas pinturas, mas, indiretamente, era ele que lhe permitia ver o mundo de forma alegre e colorida; o sentimento de ser amado pode transformar até as coisas mais feias em arte.

Jeno era tudo em sua vida, sua luz, sua alegria, sua força de vontade para viver, seu ar, seu amor, seu ser; perder tudo aquilo não era fácil e, mesmo depois de dois meses, tudo ainda era cinza para o chinês, que não tinha onde iria encontrar inspiração para continuar pintando e vivendo.

Em uma das saídas em que seus amigos lhe obrigavam a ir em algum lugar público tomar um ar e se distrair, ele deparou com um homem lindo, dançando perto de uma fonte de água, provavelmente tentando ganhar dinheiro com sua apresentação.

Sua roupa era normal e sua coreografia não era tão impressionante assim, na visão de  Renjun , mas, por algum motivo, ele não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela figura esguia e obviamente mais alta do que si

Durante o resto da noite, o chinês não conseguia parar de pensar no homem dançando e, assim que chegou em casa, pela primeira vez em meses, ele pegou em seus pincéis e pintou um quadro inteiro sem desistir ou inventar defeitos para jogá-lo fora. 

Deixou o quadro no cavalete para que secasse até o dia seguinte e, em seu sonho, também viu o mesmo homem, só que ele estava sorrindo em sua direção e dizendo alguma coisa que  Renjun não conseguia escutar, mas parecia ser algo bom, já que ele sorria de uma maneira calma e tranquila.

Acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo melhor do que nunca e, depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, decidiu chamar seus amigos para tomarem café da manhã em algum lugar, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive a si mesmo. Decidiram se encontrar em sua cafeteria preferida, que não ia a meses, pois lhe lembrava Jeno.

— O que aconteceu para você nos chamar aqui? - Pergunta Mark, estranhando o outro estar disposto a sair de casa sem ser arrastado.

— Não sei, de repente eu me senti animado.

— Isso é incrível. - Diz Haknyeon, sorrindo na direção do menor. - Conseguiu pintar alguma coisa?

— Na verdade sim. - Admitiu o chinês. - Sabe aquele menino dançando no parque ontem?

— Sim. - Confirmaram os outros dois.

— Então, eu pintei ele.

— Ou seja, você pintou uma pessoa aleatória na rua o meio de uma depressão em que não conseguia nem pegar em um pincel?

— Acho que é isso mesmo.

— Precisamos achar essa pessoa, será que ele dança todos os dias naquele lugar? - Indaga Mark, tentando pensar no que podiam fazer para ajudar o amigo.

— Acho que não precisamos procurar muito. - Diz Haknyeon, olhando para algum lugar atrás do balcão da cafeteria.

— Por que diz isso?

— Parece que o homem trabalha aqui e  está vindo para nossa mesa servir nosso café. - Diz, fazendo os outros dois olharem ao redor com os olhos arregalados, vendo o homem do dia anterior indo em direção a eles.

— Puta merda que sorte do cacete, hein Renjun? - Brinca Mark. - Será que ele iria surtar se você chamasse ele para ser sua musa para alguns quadros?

— Cala a boca, Mark. - Briga o chinês, vendo o outro se aproximar cada vez mais da mesa.

Ficaram em silêncio quando o outro se aproximou, deixando os pedidos na frente de cada um deles e se virando para voltar e buscar outros pedidos, mas fora interrompido por Mark, que chamara sua atenção.

— Sim, senhor? Deseja mais alguma coisa?

— Eu gostaria de saber seu nome.

— É Eric, senhor.

— Olá, sou Mark, esses são Haknyeon e  Renjun . - Apresentou, fazendo os outros dois acenarem para o garçom.

Renjun sentia suas bochechar arderem e, provavelmente, elas estavam vermelhas. Abaixou o rosto e passou a encarar sua xícara de chocolate quente, que parecia estar delicioso e, talvez, quando chegasse em casa ele pintasse a visão do outro lhe trazendo os pedidos.

— Meu amigo  Renjun é pintor e ele está passando por um momento difícil e, depois de te ver dançando ontem, ele finalmente conseguiu finalizar um quadro. - Contou o canadense, fazendo o chinês corar ainda mais.

— Que incrível, fico feliz por ter  te ajudado de  alguma forma .

— A gente queria saber se você toparia se tornar a inspiração dele por alguns quadros, só para ele voltar à ativa, sabe?

— Sem problemas, podemos conversar mais sobre isso quando meu turno terminar, se quiserem me esperar, eu saio em uma hora.

— Perfeito! - Exclamou Haknyeon, sorrindo na direção do garçom. - Muito obrigado, Eric.

— Sem problema, até já então.

Com isso, o mesmo se afastou, deixando os três amigos sozinhos em sua mesa cheia de comida, que não parecia mais tão atrativa para  Renjun , que sentia o nervosismo consumindo sua mente e seus pensamentos.

— Viu só, agora é só a gente esperar e conversar com ele direitinho, podemos levar vocês dois para um campo de flores, imagina os quadros, que lindos? - Diz Mark, sorrindo com o pensamento.

— E se ele achou a gente loucos e está chamando a polícia agora mesmo?

— Cala a boca, Renjun. Você ouviu o que ele disse, aliás, ele parece ser uma pessoa gente boa, então fica tranquilo e come sua coxinha.

Ficaram gastando tempo ali no café até que o fim do turno de Eric chegasse e eles pudessem ir dar uma volta pelo centro da cidade, que não estava tão cheio por ser meio de tarde.

Durante a caminhada, os outros três ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos, enquanto  Renjun tentava não surtar e sair correndo de volta para sua casa, onde quebraria o quadro que pintara na noite anterior.

— Então, Renjun, né? - Diz Eric, agora ao lado do menor, que estava andando mais devagar do que os outros.

— Isso mesmo, você é Eric, certo?

— Sim. - Confirmou. - Então você é pintor? - Perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do outro. - Isso é incrível, sempre gostei de pintura, mas só pra ver mesmo, por que o dom eu não tenho. - Riu sozinho.

— Eu pinto desde adolescente, exponho minhas obras na galeria aqui do centro.

— É mesmo? Devo ter vistos seus quadros várias vezes então, por que vou lá sempre, principalmente pelos comes e bebes de graça.

— Concordo, os salgadinhos deles são incríveis, sempre quis saber onde compram. - Riram, fazendo  Renjun se sentir mais confortável por estar ao lado de um  desconhecido .

— Sobre a proposta de posar para você, eu achei a ideia incrível. - Diz. - O que tem em mente?

— Mark deu a ideia de um campo de flores, o que acha?

— Deve ficar lindo, quando vocês podem? Eu tenho folga todo sábado.

— Pode ser esse sábado então?

— Pode sim.

— Combinado então. - Se intrometeu Mark, sendo seguido por Haknyeon, que concordou também com a cabeça.

— Tá marcado então.

Depois de tudo, quando já estava em casa e de banho tomado,  Renjun pensou no quão sortudo era por ter amigos tão bons daquele jeito, que nunca lhe abandonaram durante aqueles meses em que estava mal e não queria nem sair da cama.

Ele tinha que agradecer eles na próxima vez que o os vir, por terem ficado ao seu lado e por terem arranjado um jeito de fazer sua criatividade voltar, assim como sua vontade de viver.

Por que, por mais pinturas que tenham dado errado ao longo desses meses, valia a pena ter gasto esses materiais para conseguir uma nova inspiração, uma que parecia ser muito melhor do que a anterior.


End file.
